1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless handsets used for accessing long range communication networks.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, wireless handsets are commonly used to access long range communication networks. Examples of such networks include wireless telephone networks that operate cellular, personal communications service (PCS), general packet radio service (GPRS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), and integrated digital enhanced network (iDEN). These networks are capable of accessing the plain old telephone service (POTS) network as well as broadband data networks that provide Internet access and enhanced services such as streaming audio and video, television service, etc., in accordance with international wireless communications standards such as 2G, 2.5G and 3G.
Integrated circuits have enabled the creation of a plethora of handheld devices, however, to be “wired” in today's electronic world, a person needs to posses multiple handheld devices. For example, one may own a cellular telephone for cellular telephone service, a personal digital assistant (PDA) for scheduling, address book, etc., one or more thumb drives for extended memory functionality, a motion picture expert group (MPEG) audio layer 3 (MP3) player for storage and/or playback of digitally recorded music, a radio, etc. Thus, even though a single handheld device may be relatively small, carrying multiple handheld devices on one's person can become quite burdensome. This has led to the creation of devices with multiple functionalities. However, power consumption of these devices can be an issue when they are used more frequently for multiple uses.
Therefore, a need exists for wireless handsets that provide greater functionality and that are capable of conserving battery power.